


Rest

by interlude



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame spoilers, Gen, Seriously Don't Read If You Haven't Seen It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interlude/pseuds/interlude
Summary: SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAMETony opens his eyes into a field of white and reunites with an old friend.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still processing my emotions. I'm not sure this helped.

Tony opens his eyes into a field of white. The pain is gone. He feels young again, the ache of hard-won years smoothed away, the heavy weight that has nestled in his chest for fifteen long years suddenly absent. He can breathe freely again. The feeling is incredible.

There’s a shape up ahead – a man, walking towards him through the hazy air, slowly gaining features as he draws near. As his face comes into focus, Tony’s heart gives a jolt, stuttering in his now fully-formed chest. He feels the tears on his cheeks before he even registers crying.

“I didn’t waste it,” he tells Yinsen, nearly choking on the words in his desperation to get them out.

Yinsen smiles at him. He looks peaceful in death. Softened and restored, too, just like Tony. There are wrinkles missing from his face. “I know you didn’t. You’ve been busy.” His eyes are filled with pride. Tony feels warmed from the inside out.

For the first time, Tony can’t find the words to say. He has lived so very much since that cave – where does he even begin? But the answer for that is easy. “I have a daughter.” He pictures Morgan’s beautiful face and aches for more time, but holds tightly to the certainty that she will be loved, dearly and completely and openly. She will grow surrounded by a family who treasures her, who reminds her every single day that she is loved, and will know that his parting words to her were a reminder of his love for her. She will never doubt her father loves her, and she will never be alone.

“And a son, too,” he adds, because Peter has been his son in all but blood, and seeing him alive and healthy once more, with his whole life and opportunities stretched out before him, was one of the happiness moments of Tony’s life. He too will be safe.

He wants to tell Yinsen about Pepper. And Rhodey, too. And the team that he often disagreed with but stood together with in the end. He wants to tell him everything, every last happy thing he was allowed to have because of the man standing before him. There are fifteen years’ worth of things Tony wants to share. He has the time to tell him all of it.

“I can’t wait to hear about them,” Yinsen says. “Do you want to meet my family, Stark?”

He doesn’t trust himself to speak, so he nods. Yinsen gestures for him to follow as he turns to disappear back into the thick, white fog, and Tony does, content to know that his family will be safe and happy until he sees them again.

But for now, he can rest.


End file.
